His Bed
by Fi.Ackee
Summary: Sekaya-kayanya orang yang kaya, lebih kaya Akashi Seijuurou, –kalimat menyebalkan itu pernah di lontarkan oleh bibir mantan teman rekan setimnya– tapi bukan berarti dia bisa membeli karpet mahal yang menyaingi kasur empuk miliknya. Dia absolut, tapi bukan berarti pula jatuh dari kasur tidak menyakitkan baginya. AkaFuri, lil' bit OOC. RnR?


His Bed ©KurAcha Hing

Kuroko no Basuke ©Tadatoshi Fujimaki

.

.

Warn : OOC, ranjau typo, DLDR.

.

Malam yang tenang. Setenang desau angin berhembus lembut menerbangkan tirai-tirai tipis sekat antar ruangan dengan dinginnya malam. Sedamai kelopak mata terkatup yang melaksanakan tugas mengistirahatkan pupil pemilik dari lelahnya aktifitas siang. Sekhidmat deru napas bersahut teratur bergantian menandakan kebutuhan akan oksigen untuk melangsungkan kehidupan.

Malam yang tenang, kamar yang diterangi oleh cahaya bulan remang, serta kehangatan yang tetap melingkupi dua insan meski udara menyelinap menerjang.

"Nhhh..." Salah satunya memutar tubuh membalikkan posisi. Fakta yang disuarakan banyak orang bahwa tidur hanya dalam satu posisi tidak memuaskan mungkin dapat menjadi acuan, tapi ini sedikit berlebihan. Selang tak sampai seperempat jam gerakan memutar kembali di ulang, kaki sedikit mengangkang memperluas area jajahan, tidak sadar jika tungkai itu memulai gerakan menendang.

"Ukh, nani..." Jelas-jelasnya sebuah igauan, kata tanya yang disuarakan tetap bervokal datar. Mulutnya samar-samar menciptakan decak pelan pengaruh bunga tidur yang berjejalan.

Jari-jari yang menggenggam tepian selimut menuju belakang telinga, menggesek area tersebut dengan kuku-kuku lancipnya. Lama. Ranjang kembali bergoyang akibat pergerakan terus-terusan. Seakan tidak ingin ketinggalan, badan mengikuti wilayah jajahan kaki, ikut merampas setengah bagian kasur lainnya yang seharusnya bisa dibagi dua sama rata.

Tanda-tanda dirinya akan terbangun lengkap sudah, resah gelisah karena suatu hal, geliatan yang tidak kunjung henti sampai dua badan mereka berbenturan –namun kelihatannya _kami-sama_ menginginkan hal yang lebih menarik dari sekedar kejadian monoton sehari-hari.

'BRUK.'

"Agh!" Sesuatu, -ah lebih tepatnya seseorang terhempas jatuh karena tendangan maut yang di lancarkan. Oh, sakit dan gelombang kejutnya tidak bisa di deskripsikan seperti apa.

Sekaya-kayanya orang yang kaya, lebih kaya Akashi Seijuurou, –kalimat menyebalkan itu pernah di lontarkan oleh bibir mantan teman rekan setimnya– tapi bukan berarti dia bisa membeli karpet mahal yang menyaingi kasur empuk miliknya. Dia absolut, tapi bukan berarti pula jatuh dari kasur tidak menyakitkan baginya. Dia baru sekali mengalami kekalahan seumur hidupnya, tapi bukan berarti pula itu berefek untuk mengurangi rasa keterkejutannya.

"Khh..." Tangannya meraba apa yang bisa dia raba untuk mencari tumpuan berdiri, mengumpat karena baru kali ini mendapat rasa se-ajaib ini. Sebuah tali menjuntai ditariknya, jadilah ruangan itu sedikit di sirami cahaya remang yang asalnya dari samping kepala tempat tidurnya.

Hampir semua sisi kanan tubuhnya remuk redam, telinganya berdenyut dan menghasilkan suara 'ngiiiingg' kencang disana. Kepalanya berdenyut kencang diiringi gigi bergemelutuk kencang.

Tatapannya dilayangkan ganas, sudah tujuhbelas tahun dia hidup di dunia, rasa diterjunkan dari ketinggian kurang lebih satu meter saat nyaman-nyamannya tertidur merupakan pengalaman perdananya, sempat-sempat pula di hadiahi ciuman mesra oleh karpet dibawahnya, untung saja hidung lancipnya tidak keburu patah. Wajah miliknya adalah aset nomor dua berharga setelah 'adiknya' yang ada di bawah.

"Hmmm." Sebuah gumaman menyedot perhatiannya. Tangan kekasihnya yang masih enak tidur itu mengambil bantal kepalanya dan menjepit benda tersebut di antara dua kakinya.

Ya, kekasihnya adalah tertuduh sekaligus tersangka dalam kejadian barusan, Furihata Kouki.

Lihatlah, kepalanya malah makin terbenam ke dalam bantal, sekilas terlihat selayaknya menghirup aroma yang terbekas samar disana. Anakan rambutnya terserak menutup setengah wajah menambahkan kesan imut yang melekat permanen pada Koukinya itu.

Umpatan yang akan kembali meluncur tertelan habis dibawa masuk kembali atas perintah sinyal otak dikarenakan pemandangan tersuguh berjarak tak lebih sehasta. Saliva di teguk kasar, membara sekaligus tak tega.

Akashi memutar otaknya cepat, mencari cara lain agar dirinya dapat kembali melanjutkan tidur. Dia mendesah.

Benar-benar malam yang panjang.

...

Sejujurnya Akashi telah bangun dari setengah jam yang lalu kemudian mendapat kenyataan bahwa Furihata telah raib dari atas kasur _Queen size_ memutuskan untuk berbaring sembari menunggunya datang, membiarkan sel-sel otaknya berkonspirasi menyusun rencana pembalasan dendam atas kejadian semalam.

Awal mulanya terbayang dirinya merangkak masuk menelusup ke dalam fabrik tebal yang membungkus kekasihnya itu, bergelung memberikan kecupan kecupan dengan intensitas makin tinggi dari waktu ke waktu sehingga kekasihnya itu bangun dengan sendirinya, dan menggiringnya ke aktifitas dimana desah napas mereka akan saling beradu, sedikit menyiksanya Koukinya yang dia tahu akan takluk oleh dominasinya. Tapi pengguguran ide terpaksa dilaksanakan karena sang korban tidak berada di tempat kejadian perkara.

Seketika saja pintu terbuka, Akashi segera memicingkan mata dan kembali pada posisi semula. Daerah telapak sampai lututnya terkena pancaran matahari tapi enggan dia hindari, kontra sekali dengan kebiasaannya setiap pagi. Ujung jari-jari kakinya masih tetap dingin karena pusat angin malam yang masuk beberapa jam yang lalu persis terletak di sisi kiri tubuhnya, hanya saja sedikit lebih tinggi.

Akashi tiba-tiba saja gundah gulana, hidungnya terlalu sensitif mencium bau yang sudah dihafal mati olehnya : sup tahu. Glup.

"Lebih baik aku bangunkan Sei saja..." Gumaman Furihata merambat sampai telinganya. Piring-piring beradu, kebiasaan Furihata makan berdua dengannya di kamar memang tidak bisa di hilangkan. "Apakah aku bau dapur?" Akashi hampir saja melepaskan seringai yang mati-matian disembunyikannya. Apa-apaan itu 'bau dapur'?

Dan omong-omong tentang dapur, sejak kapan kekasihnya itu hafal seluk beluk rumahnya? Ini baru kunjungan ketiga Furihata, menemukan pintu utama saja sulitnya minta ampun.

"Hah, dasar Sei. Kenapa dia tidur di sofa? Bantalnya juga tidak di bawa." Akashi bungkam memilih mendengarkan. "Pasti bekerja sampai tengah malam, padahal tidak baik untuk kesehatan." Dia tahan keinginannya untuk menerkam Chihuahuanya itu sekarang. Keningnya berkedut karena menahan kekesalan, bisa-bisanya bertanya seolah-olah dirinya yang melakukan kesalahan. Bilah matanya menatap tajam Furihata yang mengambil posisi membelakangi dirinya untuk melipat selimut di atas tempat tidur.

"Ah, Sei! Kau sudah bangun?" Furihata menoleh kepadanya, Akashi hanya balas menatap datar. Masih kesal, namun tidak mungkin menunjukkan ekspresi merengut pada kekasihnya. Bisa-bisa dia ditertawakan.

"Hm."

Furihata tampaknya tidak merasakan hawa mencekam yang menguar di sekeliling Akashi membawakan mangkuk dengan uap mengepul diatasnya. Mengambil posisi di samping Akashi yang telah duduk, kemudian mengangsurkan benda putih tulang itu ke pangkuannya.

"Hm?" Akashi menaikkan sebelah alis ketika ujung sendok menyentuh belahan bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka. Tangan Furihata bergetar menyuguhkan sendok, bau sedap tercium samar. "Kouki?"

"A-apa, Sei?" Kepalanya sedikit dimiringkan, matanya yang membesar mengutarakan keingintahuan sesekali berkedip lugu, memadamkan sesuatu yang bergejolak di dada Akashi.

Tidak.

"T-tidak enak?" Roman sendu menghiasi mukanya. Akashi masih menatap lekat.

Tidak jadi marah.

"Sudah kau cicipi terlebih dahulu?" Gelengan menyahut pertanyaan yang Akashi lontarkan. Tatapannya melembut, "cobalah." Sendok itu menjauh menepi di belahan bibir yang lain, kemudian terbuka untuk meraup potongan-potongan putih kecil di atasnya. Sedikit genangan menodai tepian mulut yang sibuk melumat hasil karyanya sendiri. "Bagaimana?"

"E-enak?"

Kata itu disuarakan di sela-sela kunyahan dan tumbukan antar gigi, dengan bibir memerah basah karena sentuhan kuah juga uap panas. Tangan Akashi menjalar membelit pinggang, kemudian menarik Furihata ke dalam dekapan. Sepasang bibir menubruk pelan, saling merasakan rongga mulut masing-masing. Pertukaran saliva juga yang lainnya, Akashi mengunyah di sela ciumannya.

"Ya, masakanmu enak." Seringai terlepas dari sudut-sudut bibirnya, menikmati momen dimana kekasihnya menampilkan ekspresi keterkejutan yang terpoles dengan warna sepekat surainya. Kekehan tercipta saat Furihata membenamkan wajah pada ceruk lehernya.

" _Baka_ Sei..." Tawanya tak kunjung reda, pelukannya makin mengerat seiring dengan protesan Furihata yang menghilang, juga dengan seberkas kemarahannya yang mengambang terlupakan.

 **FIN**

Saya tau ini absurd, absurd... /gegulingan/ Tiba-tiba saja terbersit ide untuk menistakan tuan absolut tercinta sedikit, hahahaha... Oke, adakah yang berminat memberi komentar dan saran di kotak review?

Hing


End file.
